Some carnitine N-alkylamildes are known already.
In Japanese patent 408435 filed Oct. 31, 1960 in the name of Takeda Chemical Industries, Ltd. carnitinamides structurally analogous to those of formula (I) are disclosed, wherein, however, the radical R is lower alkyl (methyl and ethyl). This Japanese patent discloses that such amides "promote the intestinal peristalsis and are useful as medicaments for intestinal disorders". These amides are prepared by condensing at room temperature a reactive carnitine derivative (an acid halogenide, ester or anhydride) with methylamine or ethylamine.